The Real Heero Yuy
by blink bunny
Summary: This is one of my many song ficcys...kinda bad laugage and actions...please r&r!


The real heero yuy  
Warning: if you don't like my fic I'm gonna cry and scream and just get on with life. Oh yea, shonen-ai and it's a little bbbaaaddd  
  
Disclaimer: life sucks...want it... can't have it... LIFE JUST SUCKS!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Y'all act like you never seen a Gundam pilot before;  
jaws all on the floor like Quatre and Trowa just burst in the door  
and he started whoopin' his a$$ just like before they first got divorced,  
throwin' him over furniture.  
It's the return of the-  
Aw, wait, no, wait, you're kidding, she didn't just mean what I think she meant, did she?  
And Dr. J said-  
nothing you idiots! Dr. J's dead,  
Heero shot him in my basement.  
Relena b*tches love Gundam  
tick-tick-tick,  
"Heero Yuy, I'm in love with him, look at him."  
Yeah, sneakin' around, grabbin his you -know -what  
tryin' to shoot at you  
"Yeah, but he's so cute, though!"  
Yeah, he's pro'ly got a couple o' screws up in his head loose,  
but no worse than what goes on when Duo's in his bedroom.  
Some times, they pro'ly wanna get on TV, and just let loose,  
but can't, but it's cool for Tom Green to hump a dead moose.  
His bum is on his dick, his bum is on his dick,  
and Duo's lucky 'cause that thing isn't a little prick.  
And that's the message that we deliver to little kids and expect 'em not to know what the hell yaoi is.  
Of course they're gonna know what shounen ai is  
by the age they're gettin' high, ne?  
they got their own internet access, don't they?  
I don't mind homosexuals,  
hey, I can be flexible  
(and so are they, I've seen 'em f*#k eachother's a$$holes)  
but if we can hump dead animals and antelopes,  
than there's no reason that Trowa and Quatre Raberba can't elope.  
But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote:  
Heero, kill those skanky hoes,  
sing the chorus, and it goes-  
  
Heero is crazy and acts kinda shady,  
any other little freaks are just emulating,  
so won't the real Heero Yuy please stand up?  
Please stand up, please standup.  
  
The 5:30s don't gotta cuss to get viewers.  
Well, midnight's cool, so f*#k 5:30s and f*#k you too.  
You think I give a damn about your granny?  
Most old people can't even stomach anime, let alone stand it.  
"But, Heero, when you're in Zero, I've never heard you swear."  
"What the hell are you talking about? How the hell did you get in here? What time is it here? Where's Duo's rear? (bullsh*t)  
Quatre Raberba Winner better not be near,  
so I can f*#k Duo's a$$hole and get out my burst  
before Quatre argues that he wanted to give me head first.  
Little bitch, what makes you think you can get some action from me?  
Yeah, you're cute, but you're a spineless little cunt, ya see?  
I should go down on Duo right in front of you and show the whole world what we Gundam pilots really do.  
I'm sick of this little girl and boy stuff,  
Relena, Duo's who i f*#k,  
so get the hell off me and just give it up.  
And there's a million of us just like me, who cuss like me, who just don't give a f*#k like me,  
who dress like me, walk, talk and act like me,  
it just might be the next best thing but not quite me-"  
  
Heero is crazy and acts kinda shady,  
any other little freaks are just emulating,  
so won't the real Heero Yuy please stand up?  
Please stand up, please standup.  
  
He's like a head trip to listen to, 'cause he only gonna do  
thing you wanna do to that guy who sits in front of you,  
The only difference is he's got the balls to kick ass  
in front of your whole class and throw him over the teacher's desk and through the door glass.  
He's just pick up his gun and shoot him,  
or pull down his pants and screw him,  
but he's still "do" him  
better than 90% of you f*#kers out there.  
And you wonder how can Duo take it up the rear from him here.  
It's funny, 'cause at the rate he's goin' when he's fifty,  
he'll be the only person in the nursing home who's threatening.  
Grabbin' nurses hair, and through their prayers sayin',  
"Where the hell's my Shinigami, 'cause I'm still waitin'"  
And every single person is a Heero Yuy lurkin', he could be workin' at Burger King, poisoning your onion rings.  
Pull in the parking lot circling, screamin',  
" I don't give a f*#k!" with his weapons down and his hard on up.  
So, will the real Yuy please stand up and put one of those fingers on each hand up?  
And be proud to be outta ya mind, and outta control, now one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
Heero is crazy and acts kinda shady,  
any other little freaks are just emulating,  
so won't the real Heero Yuy please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up?  
  
///.O -- that's trowa!   
  
Mwahahahahaha! That was a grrrrrreat fic ne? **Duo pops out of nowhere** yup! They're good for your body and have lots of calcium!  
  
  



End file.
